


One Click Away

by Ari_7



Series: Drarryland 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Summary: Harry or Draco discovers the other's search history. Pick either 1) Not established relationship/not together -OR- 2) Established relationship. Maximum 1111 words.Beta'd bySpookywoods





	One Click Away

**Author's Note:**

> Harry or Draco discovers the other's search history. Pick either 1) Not established relationship/not together -OR- 2) Established relationship. Maximum 1111 words.
> 
> Beta'd by [Spookywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods)

_ Draco is staying with the order at Grimmauld Place between his sixth and seventh Hogwarts years. He decided to take Dumbledore up on his offer that night on the astronomy tower. Everyone quickly discovered that Draco was kind at heart and willing to take any chance he could at helping to defeat Voldemort. Harry and Draco have been slowly growing a budding friendship- one that could possibly lead to more. _

_ The scene opens to Draco sleeping and Harry sitting on the side of the bed. _

 

**Harry** : C’mon Dray, you gotta get up. 

_ Draco stays asleep. Harry begins to lightly shake him. _

**Harry** : Draco! Remus and I are leaving for a mission soon. 

_ Draco begins to wake. _

**Draco** : Harry? What’s going on?

**Harry (sighing)** : We think we found another horcrux. It’ll just be you here with Hermione and Ron, and we both know they keep each other occupied. Just making sure you’re aware of what’s happening.

_ Draco sits up.  _

**Draco** : Alright, thank you. I’ll be sure to stay out of their way.

**Harry** : No problem.

_ Harry begins to walk away. Draco grabs his arm before he gets too far. _

**Harry (confused)** : Dray...?

**Draco** : Just one more thing. 

_ He releases Harry’s arm and sits cross-legged on the bed. _

**Draco** : Please stay safe. I don’t know where I’d be right now if it wasn’t for you.

_ Harry nods and turns to hide reddening cheeks. Draco’s wistful gaze follows him. _

[Exit]

 

[Enter Narrator to a black stage with a single spotlight]

**Narrator** : With Hermione’s genius and knowledge from the muggle world, she has developed a prototype for a computer that functions perfectly in the presence of magic. This computer can access the internet in all its glory, opening wizards’ eyes to the world of social media, online chatting, and Google. As her greatest support, Hermione bestowed a laptop upon each member of the order. 

_ Narrator walks across the stage as they continue. _

**Narrator** : Now, on to more pressing matters. Draco noticed recently that Harry had been hiding something. Whenever prompted with personal inquiries, he replied vaguely. ‘How are you Harry?’ ‘Oh, I’m good.’ ‘What’ve you been up to?’ ‘Stuff.’

_ They pause, having almost reached stage right. As they finish their speech, they slide off stage. _

**Narrator** : Let’s see what Draco has to say about that.

[Exit Narrator]

 

_ A dim light shines down on a maroon bed with a laptop placed in the center. Draco, sitting on the bed, opens it, displaying the multitude of Gryffindor stickers arranged haphazardly on the cover.  _

**Draco (to himself)** : What does Mr. Potter here have to hide?

_ He types and clicks. _

**Draco (reading out loud)** : How to get Draco Malfoy to like me...

_ His voice slows as he scrolls down the searches in backwards order. _

**Draco** : Why doesn’t Draco Malfoy like me,  _ keyboard tapping _ Does Draco Malfoy like me, Am I gay buzzfeed,  _ mouse scrolling _ What to do if you’re a guy who loves a guy

_ A door slams and footsteps march up the stairs while Draco reads. _

**Remus (offstage)** : Hi, we’re home.

[Enter Harry]

**Draco (looking up)** : Holy shit, Potter’s in love with me.

_ The lights in the room turn on. _

**Harry** : Draco, what the fuck?

_ He shuts the laptop and jumps off the bed. _

**Draco** : I… 

**Harry** : You have one shot to explain yourself. 

_ Draco takes a deep breath. _

**Draco** : I was worried about you. I know I was wrong to invade your privacy, but when all your answers were dismissive and you stayed holed up in your room all day, it seemed like the only option. Harry, we’re in the midst of a war. We have to communicate with one another and work to stay present in the lives of those we care about. If we don’t, our whole operation will fall apart and the dark side will rise. 

**Harry** : That’s no excuse to snoop around my computer. I thought we were friends.

**Draco (quietly)** : Harry.

**Harry (paying no attention)** : I thought I could trust you.

**Draco (getting louder)** : Harry.

**Harry** : I thought we had something going, and that maybe I meant something to y-

**Draco (yelling)** : Harry!

**Harry (flustered and frustrated)** : What, Draco. What could you possibly say?

**Draco (whispering)** : I’m in love with you too.

_ Harry is silent. _

**Draco (at a normal volume)** : I’m in love with you, and I have been since we first met at Madam Malkin’s. 

_ He starts pacing. _

**Draco** : Stupid Potter with his stupid green eyes. Potter the Saviour and his messy hair. Scarface’s stupid smile and stupidly adorable nose and stupid laugh and-

_ Harry grabs his face, effectively cutting him off. _

**Harry** : I’d really like to kiss you right now.

**Draco** : I would love that.


End file.
